


In My Bones

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: M/M, Please be nice, my first star wars fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: He was in his bones. No--- in his very being.





	

Anakin walked hesitantly into Palpatine’s office. He did not know why he was summoned, and to be quite frank, Anakin was extremely nervous. Something about the old man sent bolts of pleasure up his spine and towards his… well, you know. 

“Sir?” Anakin questioned as Palpatine came into view. “You called?” Palpatine smiled.

“Aaah yes. Sit down, my young one.” He motioned for Anakin to take a seat across from him. Anakin did so willingly- any excuse to stare into Palpatine’s mesmerizing eyes. 

“So,” Anakin started, trying to hide his admiration, “why am I here? Not that I don’t want to be here, I do, it’s just-”

“Sshhh,” Palpatine interrupted him, and Anakin fell silent immediately. Anything for Palpatine. “I have something to tell you. It is quite… pressing.” The tone of the man’s voice excited Anakin greatly. It was the kind of excitement that made you want to strip out of your clothing and dance around in your underwear. Only, Anakin did not think that kind of behavior would be too appropriate in front of the Chancellor. Besides, Padme had told him time and time again that his dancing truly sucked. 

“Which is?” 

“I…” Palpatine paused. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts. “Sorry,” he whispered, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. “This is just so hard. Putting myself out there and all.” 

“It’s okay,” Anakin soothed. “You’re doing great. Just say it, Palpatine.” Palpatine bit his lip. 

“Please, Anakin. Call me Sheev.” 

“Okay… Sheev. Tell me- what’s up?” Sheev took a deep breath, and then dived right in. 

“I love you,” he confessed, his hands shaking most wildly. “I love you so much I can’t breathe. You are in my very bones, Anakin. Nay, my very being. You and I- it feels as if we are almost one.” Sheev took another breath, and then continued. “I understand, Anakin, if you do not feel the same-”

“Ani.” 

Sheev froze. “What?”

Anakin grinned widely. “Call me Ani.”

“Okay, Ani,” Sheev amended. “I understand if you do not feel the same, because of Padme and all, but I just needed to tell you of my feelings for you. They have been plaguing me for months now, and I simply had to let them out. I’m rambling now, aren’t I?” 

“Yes,” Anakin laughed. “But I love it. And…” He paused. Should he tell the truth? Or lie? What even was the truth anymore?

The truth was…. Anakin did not love Padme. Not anymore. Maybe not ever. Sure, she was pretty. And yeah, she appreciated Anakin’s gifts. But Sheev stirred up emotions inside of Anakin that he had never felt before. He was sure, in that moment, that if Padme and Sheev were both hanging off of a cliff and he could only save one…. RIP Padme.

“I love you.” Anakin declared. That was the whole truth.

“Oh! I am so glad to hear it!” Sheev giggled, and sprang up from his seat. Anakin did the same, and they met in a warm embrace. Once they let go of each other, the room suddenly became thick with tension. 

“I really want to kiss you,” Anakin whispered, his breath hot. Sheev smirked. 

“So do it.” 

Anakin’s mouth slammed onto Sheev’s, and he kissed him with the power of a thousand droids. Sheev’s lips were soft, Anakin noted silently. Soft and delightful. They moved wonderfully against his own, and Anakin swore he could feel his entire body light on fire.

“Mmmmh,” Sheev moaned. “You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “Delicious.” Kiss. 

“And you are-” Anakin’s sexy talk ceased when he heard footsteps approaching. “Shit!” He yelled, breaking away from Sheev quickly. “Someone is coming.” Right then, the door opened. 

“Mr. Palpatine?” A woman, who was roughly around 19, entered the room. “Is this a bad time?”

“Senator Gabby!” Sheev greeted with a fake smile. “This is a…” He was about to say that her timing was perfectly fine, but when he got a good look at Anakin he completely changed his mind. The beautiful, vivacious man in front of him was much more important than any political matters at the time. “Terrible time! Get out!” Sheev screamed, and Gabby stood, frozen in shock.

“Chancellor?”

“I said get out!” Sheev boomed, and Gabby scurried away. Sheev grinned once she was gone. “Now,” he took a step towards Anakin. “Where were we?”

“Well, we were kissing, but I want to do this instead.” Anakin suddenly knelt down on one knee. He pulled out a ring box from his pocket, and Sheev gasped.

“Oh Ani… you…”

“Sheev Palpatine.” Anakin continued, stopping Sheev’s stammering. “You are the most wonderful person I have ever known. Your beauty astounds me, and honestly makes me want to jump your bones every second. Not only that, but you mind. Your mind is a masterpiece. You are so smart, and wise, and evil in that sexy sort of way.” Sheev laughed fondly at that. “Now, my love. Will you marry me?”

Anakin opened the ring box. Inside was the most beautiful ring that Sheev had ever seen. It was shiny and looked expensive- everything that Sheev desired in an engagement ring.

“Oh, Ani! Of course I will marry you!” Sheev squealed, and jumped into Anakin’s arms. Anakin caught him with ease, and slipped the ring onto his pale finger before kissing him with all of his might. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Anakin said once they broke apart.

“Me either,” Sheev said. “But what about Padme? Have you broken up with her yet?” Anakin waved a hand. 

“It’s totally fine. I’ll just stab her with my laser sword. Nothing to worry about.”

“Laser sword?”

“Oh,” Anakin laughed. “It’s slang for lightsaber.” Sheev laughed along with Anakin. 

“Oh, babe, You and your slang. I love it.” Sheev sighed blissfully. “And I love you. So much. You are the truth light and love of my life. I hope that I will live for years to come, if only to see your beautiful smile every single day.” 

And Palpatine did live for years to come. He and Anakin were very happy together. And as for Padme, well… let’s just say that she was never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
